1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly used to mount various components to a wall, and more particularly to a support assembly with horizontal aria vertical rails that provide a low profile structure for mounting storage enclosures and similar structures to a wall. The present invention finds particular utility for mounting laboratory components, but it may serve as a wall mount in a wide variety of other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of wall mounting structures. Some of these structures do not provide the load capacity required for applications such as mounting laboratory enclosures or furniture to the walls of the laboratory. Those that do provide adequate load capacity are massive structures or complex devices which do not allow quick and easy installation.
The wall support assembly of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior art wall mounting structures. It provides a low profile rail system which mounts directly to a wall. It allows quick and easy assembly and installation. It is a simple structure which minimizes the cost of fabrication and installation.